The present invention generally relates to low power storage arrays, and more specifically, to low power storage arrays with metadata access.
Cold storage devices are devices that use the least possible amount of power to store data that is rarely read. This may be typically done by spinning down inactive disks or by using media that does not need to be kept spinning (using DVDs for example).